Duets
by ChrisColferstreet
Summary: Mr. Schuester decides to do another duet competition for his glee club, and once again conveniently forgets that he has an odd number of students in the show choir group.
1. Duets

"Now let's try this again," Mr. Schuester said as he walked over to his white board and wrote out 'DUET' in large bold letters with his marker "Can anyone tell me what a duet is?" He asked, turning around to face the entire glee club. After the fiasco that was Sectionals where almost half of his club had defected into Shelby's rival show choir group, the Spanish teacher was glad to see all 13 sets of eyes locked onto him. Rory Flanagan had become a well respected member of the glee club, even if some of the other students in the group liked to mock the way he talked at times.

"Brittany?" Mr. Schue asked, walking up to the blonde cheerleader. "I…" She started, blinking a few times as if she had just woken up from a particularly long nap "What was the question again?" The curly haired man rolled his eyes before turning around and speaking up rather loudly.  
>"A duet, Brittany! A duet!" He all but shouted before turning around once more and pointing at her in what he thought was an excellent method of teaching but was more of a way of singling her out to the club which quickly began snickering.<br>"I… Isn't that a girl dude?" She said, more of a question than an answer and the teacher rubbed his temples.  
>"No, a duet is-"<br>"When two people sing together, we gets it and we all knew what it was." Santana interrupted angrily, quirking an eyebrow at the teacher and crossing her arms over her chest.

Mr. Schuester took a step back before nodding and speaking up once more "That's right, Santana. So for this week's assignment I want you all to partner up and sing a duet together. This time instead of voting for yourselves I'm going to select a group of impartial judges who will decide who the winner is!" He walked over to his messenger bag and extracted a comically over-sized coupon for what he had labelled as 'An Enjoyable Evening'.  
>"Let this just be a visual for what you're winning - Two free spins at Color Me Mine, two tickets at Elder Theater, and last but not least, everyone's favorite, a free dinner at Breadstix!" He enthusiastically said as all of the kids began whispering excitedly among themselves.<p>

"May I just say that Blaine and I will be winning this romantic evening?" Kurt stated, placing a hand on his boyfriend's knee and letting his eyes flick across everyone on the lower steps. Rachel laughed a bit nervously before speaking up.  
>"You really think that you can beat Finn and I, Kurt?" She asked, her voice a bit strained as Finn furrowed his eyebrows and smiled up at his brother in a competitive yet friendly manner.<br>"Yeah dude, we totally rock." Finn said with a smile as Kurt rolled his eyes and stifled a giggle.

Blaine was shoving away the book that Kurt had bought him for helping overcome his insecurities with his height just as the locker was slammed shut and he took a few steps back in shock. He looked down to see Rachel Berry smoothing down her hair and flashing him a gigantically dazzling smile.  
>"Uh, hey Rachel what's shaking baco-" He started but he was quickly silenced by the brunette with a wave of her hands.<p>

"Listen Blaine, I know that you are just like me in the sense that we have an insane amount of competitiveness in us. We're the glee clubs shining stars, and we are obviously the most talented. Last year I threw this competition for the sake of a new member but seeing as we have more than the amount of people needed to compete and I doubt that Rory is going to go skipping off anywhere-" She took a deep breath before looking around the hallway as if she was about to say something top secret "I propose that we partner up for this duet. Our voices blend into a perfect harmony, we're the two most talented leads, West Side Story showed our obvious chemistry, and we wouldn't have to worry about people making fun of the height differences between our respective partners. As much as I love Finn, he isn't the best singer and I'm sure he'll understand why I've chosen you as my partner."

Blaine blinked a few times and glanced over his shoulder to make sure that no one was looking. The gears in his mind were turning as he considered Rachel's offer. As much as he loved Kurt he knew that his voice wasn't exactly one of the strongest in the club and he'd probably want to do something over the top with him…  
>"When do we start practicing?" he asked in a hushed whisper as Rachel gave out a tiny squeal and linked her arms with Blaine.<br>"Right now."

**_-The Next Day-_**

"I'm thinking Blaine and I can do a classical Broadway number, something like I Wish I Were in Love Again." Kurt stated happily with a grand gesture, gently bumping his hip against Mercedes'. They were on fragile territory ever since Mercedes had rejoined New Directions, Quinn of all people had been the one to finally break through to Mercedes right after Shelby's first loss at sectionals. She had been wary of joining a group that had abandoned her but she told her to stay for her friends and the music, not for Schuester or Rachel.

"Well Quinn and I are going to do something jazzy and it's going to be fierce, we still haven't decided yet but I'm thinking 'You Make Me Feel' by Miss Aretha Franklin." Mercedes said with a snap of her fingers as Kurt smiled down at her. The pair walked into glee club as he saw Blaine and Rachel speaking to Mr. Schuester. Kurt tilted his head a bit to the left and smiled confusedly, wondering just what they were speaking about. He walked over to them just as Blaine was telling him that he wouldn't regret giving them the auditorium. Kurt's heart filled with warmth, he must have been reserving the auditorium for them to practice their duet.

"Blaine!" Kurt stated happily just as his boyfriend turned around and gave him a shocked and nervous smile.  
>"What were you two talking about?" He asked walking forward and playing with the shorter male's bow-tie before he was grabbed by the elbow and gently led away from the rest of the club.<br>"Just stuff for the duet competition you know…" Blaine mumbled out as Kurt's smile grew wider.  
>"Oh, and have you given any thought to our song selection?" He asked lightly before Blaine coughed into his hand and gave out a long exhale.<br>"I'm kinda… Partnering with Rachel." He told him and Kurt's eyes widened. He blinked a few times as his hearing faded away. He could see Blaine's lips apologizing to him but all he heard was static.

Glasz eyes turned to scan across the glee club. Rachel was walking Finn over to Puck and placing their hands on top of each other, Quinn and Mercedes were laughing with one another, Santana was dragging Brittany away from Rory, and Tina was chatting away with Artie as Mike looked dejected right before Rory flicked his ear and they began discussing something amongst themselves. Everyone had someone, except him - once again. He looked over to see Blaine shaking his shoulder lightly and asking him if he was okay.

Kurt gave out a pained laugh and licked his lips before speaking up "Y-Yeah. Just fine." He walked back over to his chair and took a seat next to Mercedes rather than the one next to Blaine. He felt his eyes getting watery and quickly blinked away the tears. Mercedes stopped talking to Quinn before looking over at Kurt worriedly, she placed a hand on his shoulder before speaking up.  
>"Kurt what's wrong?" She asked in a concerned tone before the brunet looked down at her and gave her a soft smile.<br>"Nothing… Nothing…" The countertenor bit his lower lip before speaking up again "Blaine is going to sing his duet with Rachel." He whispered out, turning to see Blaine staring worriedly at him by the piano as Rachel leafed through various sheet music.

"Oh… Kurt, I'm so sorry." Mercedes started before she heard the door open, right now her friend was more important to her however. "Who are you going to sing with then?"  
>A few people screamed, Kurt saw Quinn and Mercedes gasp before he turned his head to see what the commotion was.<p>

"Hey uhh… Anyone remember me?" Sam Evans asked his former glee club.


	2. Stardust

Hey! This is the author, I just wanted to say that this was meant to be a one shot story but I got a few messages telling me to continue it so here I go. I think I might just do one more chapter or two before this story is concluded. I hope you guys like the story, your reviews make me smile oh so much and encourage me to keep writing. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
>_<p>

Kurt held his books against his chest as he walked down the hallway toward his locker. The past week had been rather hectic, everyone was worked up over Sam's return and he was as well, but he was still hurt by what Blaine had done. He saw a few members of the hockey team lumbering down the hall before he ducked out of sight and decided to go the long way around. The bullying situation was ridiculous but he wanted to be around his friends, even if it felt like he had none at the moment. He walked passed the hall before he saw a familiar head of over-gelled hair skid to a halt in front of him. Kurt's eyes narrowed into slits before pushing past the shorter male and continuing his trek to his locker.

"Kurt can you not be like that?" Blaine asked as he ran after his boyfriend. Kurt glanced over his shoulder and watched as Blaine fell into step at his side. "Look, I'm sorry and I've been thinking it through… And I think we should be duet partners, I'll tell Rachel that I can't do it." Blaine told Kurt as he forced a smile onto his face. Truth be told he actually really didn't want to end his duet with Rachel, they had a really awesome number planned but he didn't want Kurt to constantly be giving him the cold shoulder.  
>"I don't want your pity, Blaine." Kurt said in a neutral voice as he walked through the crowd of people and turned the corner to get to his locker. Blaine gave a loud sigh before speaking up.<br>"Look Kurt, can you please just stop being so difficult? Look, we can do a duet now, aren't you happy?" Blaine asked with a frustrated tone in his voice.

"Excuse me? Why should I be happy?" Kurt snapped as his eyebrows furrowed downward. Blaine rubbed his temples before answering the taller male.  
>"Maybe because you got really mad over this? Besides lots of people would like to do a duet with me." He joked, trying to ease the tension. However it only seemed to annoy Kurt even further.<p>

"Blaine your ego amazes me at times and I think it partly has to do that you never realize your mistakes and you are constantly portrayed as the 'good guy' in your mind. I hope you know that there is more to me than just your boyfriend despite what everyone says. I've been going to this school for almost four years now and yet the moment you transferred I'm suddenly known as Blaine's boyfriend. I had - no _have_ to face a gigantic amount of torture at countless strangers' hands and yet you transfer here and you're Mr. Popular in one day." He seethed out to the shorter male, walking forward and pressing his index finger against Blaine's chest.

"Kurt, can you please calm down." Blaine said, pushing Kurt's finger away and gently patting him on the shoulder. "Look Kurt, I know that you're kinda sensitive but I really have no idea what you mean with the bullying. I mean I saw the Prom Queen thing but maybe it was just a form of flattery, I already heard some people talking about nominating me for Prom King this year." He said with a weak smile. "People seem... kinda nice around here, you know? I don't know how to phrase this without hurting your feelings but... I think you're just kinda jealous of me."

Kurt gave a dry and pained laugh before rolling his eyes and muttering out "Of course." He slapped Blaine's hand away before glaring down at his boyfriend. "Blaine, you have no idea what it's like to be bulli-" Kurt started before Blaine cut him off, something inside of him snapping.  
>"In my freshman year I was beat up for being gay, Kurt!" The ex-Warbler angrily yelled causing a few people to look over in their direction. "How DARE you tell me that I don't know what it's like to be bullied, I've been here for almost 4 months and nothing has compared to what I had to face. If anyone's being insensitive here it's you, and maybe you're just using me picking Rachel as my duet partner instead of you as a way to get mad at me for other things that I can't control." Blaine said in a fury.<p>

"You could have at least told me! I had an entire musical number plan-"  
>"Your musical numbers are way too over the top anyway! You would have had us in sequin ball gowns and feather boas!" Blaine yelled out before turning on his heel and storming off. "I'm keeping Rachel as my partner." He spat out over his shoulder before turning around the corner and disappearing.<p>

Kurt blinked a few times in a blend shock, sadness, and anger. How could this-  
>"Hey lady face" He heard someone spit out before turning around to try and identify the voice. As soon as he turned he was smacked in the face with cup full of grape slushy. Kurt winced and sputtered at the sudden blast of ice, he staggered a bit and raised his hands to wipe away the slushy from his eyes. He coughed and shivered before glaring at everyone who was laughing at what had just happened.<br>"What is your problem?" He screamed out to no one in particular as it seemed that whoever slushied him had already fled the scene. Coward.

He felt the tears stinging at his eyes, whenever he was having a bad day the universe wanted to make it as worse as possible. Every time he thought he could be happy something would happen to ruin it all for him. Kurt swallowed down a large lump in his throat and emotionlessly made his way to his locker. He was completely covered in the purple slushy and every person that he passed didn't do much to hide their laughter or snickering. He walked up to his locker and quickly entered the combination before pulling the locker open. He rooted around before his vision turned red. He didn't have any spare clothes…

That was the straw that broke the camel's back. Teares began streaming down Kurt's face and his hands flew up to wipe them away, they were already mingling with the slushy that was already starting to become sticky. He reached into his locker and grabbed a few tissues and began dabbing them against his eyes. The tears were hot and fat, every bit of water that escaped his eyes made him feel weak and helpless. He weakly blew his nose into the tissue when he heard a voice speak over behind his shoulder.  
>"Kurt? Are you okay?" The brunet whirled around and saw Sam Evans looking worriedly at him. His eyes widened and he hurriedly wiped away his remaining tears and pushed more of the frozen drink out of his face.<p>

"I-I'm fine." He stuttered out, partly from nervousness and partly from the cold. Sam bit his lower lip before letting his eyes flick up and down Kurt's figure.  
>"Do you need any clothes? I have an old hoody that my mom made me bring, it's not as nice as that jacket that you gave me but it's… it's something." He gave a small chuckle and awkwardly rubbed the back of his head, flashing Kurt a friendly smile. The brown haired male rolled his eyes and gave a tiny laugh before biting the inside of his cheek.<p>

"I…" Kurt started thinking up an elaborate lie so as to not trouble Sam before his mind drew a blank "I do need clothes…" he admitted, feeling a bit embarrassed about showing Sam just how in need of help he was. The shrill sound of the bell quickly cut off Sam, signaling the beginning of 5th period.  
>"W-we should get to class." Kurt whispered dreadfully, knowing the laughs that he would get as soon as he walked in.<br>"What? Dude, no way you can't go to class like that. C'mon, I can skip my next class it's not important." It was very important. "Follow me." He told the shorter boy before closing Kurt's locker and wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

He felt some of the slushy against his sleeve and winced at the contact. Sam wondered just why anyone would want to bully Kurt. Sure he was different but that's what was the coolest thing about him. Sam liked seeing Kurt walk down the hall in all of those little outfits that looked like they were right from Paris or something. He liked how Kurt always interrupted Mr. Schuester during glee club to correct him, he really liked how Kurt sometimes spoke in french or how he always scrunched up his nose whenever someone disagreed with him. He liked how Kurt was the only one who was never mean or rude to him, and he loved the way that Kurt could sing songs that were for boys or for girls. He really liked Kurt's uniqueness, so it made him really angry and confused whenever the jocks at school would bother the countertenor. If he had to admit it to anyone, Kurt was probably who he had missed most when he was in Tennessee.

Kurt looked up at Sam and felt a warmth spread over his cheeks. Why was he being so nice to him? Then again, Sam was always nice to him no matter what. He had never had a problem with who he was and was the only guy to accept him from the start. He felt Sam pull him along through the empty hallways toward the bathroom, the former quarterback stopped before entering either bathroom and turned to look at Kurt with a questioning glance.

"Mercedes told me that you like to go to the girl's bathroom whenever you get slushied, do you want to go there now?" Sam asked in a bit of a confused tone, wondering if the girl's bathroom was really that much better than the boy's one. Kurt gave out a light laugh before telling him that the boy's bathroom was fine.

Sam smiled brightly and tugged him into the boy's bathroom before walking over to the sink. "Just put your head here and I'll turn on the water." Sam told him as if it was his first time ever being slushied when they both knew he had probably been hit by the icy treats more than anyone else, however it made a tiny smile tug up onto his lips. Kurt walked and over and pulled out one of the stools under the sink that the janitor used before sitting on it and leaning back into the sink. He heard Sam turn the faucet and then water was splashing against his hair. Sam licked his lips absent mindedly as he began running his fingers through Kurt's hair, he had always wondered if it was as soft as it looked. It wasn't, it was a lot softer

Sam began humming along to a song as he tried to get all of the slushy out of Kurt's hair. He wondered if it would be okay to get some of the dried ice on his face, Sam opened his mouth to ask before deciding not to. He finished rinsing off Kurt's hair and then cleared his throat. "I'm done with your hair, dude." Sam told Kurt, smiling down softly at him. Kurt lifted his head and shook his head lightly, spreading water droplets everywhere and causing Sam to laugh at the gesture.

"My face is sticky." He complained more to himself than anyone else but Sam's jaw dropped.  
>"Oh my god, dude don't worry I'll clean it for you." He said and sprinted over to the paper towels, getting a few before running back and running a few of them under the water. Kurt raised an eyebrow before laughing softly, "I didn't mean it like that, Samuel." He said, though he was sure that his cheeks were turning redder by the second.<p>

Sam leaned forward and softly began wiping away at Kurt's face, the brunet didn't mind although if anyone else were doing what Sam was doing he would be complaining about how much damage to his skin it was doing. However, Sam was improperly cleaning his face in a way that he found endearing for whatever reason. It made him forget that someone had thought it funny to throw a cold drink in his face or that Blaine had screamed at him in front of everyone in the hallway. Sam finally stopped wiping his face away and lowered his face so that they were on eye level, he had a bright smile on his face.

"You look great." Sam whispered causing Kurt's cheeks to feel as if they were on fire.  
>"Th-thanks." Kurt muttered, feeling a bit exposed in front of the other teenager. He bit his lower lip, feeling as if he were imposing before finally just asking the other male.<br>"Sam, didn't you say you were going to give me a hoody?" Kurt asked and he had to cup his hands over his mouth to stifle the giggle that escaped when he saw how Sam reacted.

"Oh my god! Dude I'm so sorry!" He flashed Kurt a lopsided grin "I'll go get it right now, you just stay here okay?" Sam got back up on his feet and ran out of the bathroom. Kurt was wondering what was going on, it couldn't have been what that repressed part of his mind was saying. First of all, he was in a committed relationship and second of all, Sam was straight even if he did seem as queer as a three dollar bill the first time he laid eyes on him. He had dated half of the girls in the glee club for goodness sake.

Kurt got up onto his feet and stared at his reflection in the mirror, his nose and his cheeks were bright red, his eyes looked tired and puffy, and his hair was completely unstyled. He couldn't believe that Sam had seen him in such a state. Shaking his head softly, Kurt grabbed the bottom of his shirt before lifting it off of his head. It was a simple white t-shirt with the word "je'taime" on it, he was glad that it wasn't any of his more expensive tops and coats that was ruined. Folding the shirt into a triangle he ran his hands under the faucet before wiping away some of the dried syrup from his shoulders. It felt gross and he was going to take a warm shower the minute that he got home.

Kurt heard the door swing open and swiveled his head to look at the cause. Sam walked in holding a dark blue hooey before stopping to stare at him. Sam's teal eyes dipped a bit lower and took in the sight of a shirtless Kurt Hummel, something he had never seen in his entire junior year at McKinley. He was really pale and he didn't have muscles as many muscles as him but he was a lot more toned than he had expected Kurt to be. He had a flat stomach and his hips were really distracting... Sam blinked a few times, opening and closing his mouth like a fish as he tried to remember what he was going to say.  
>"I uh… I got the hoody." Sam stated walking over to Kurt and holding it out for him to take.<p>

Kurt smiled softly before grabbing the blue hoody and squirming his way into it. It was a little bit big on him but beggars could never be choosers. He smiled brightly at Sam and patted him on the shoulder.  
>"Thank you so much, Samuel. You have no idea how much this mean to me, I really needed someone as nice as you today." Kurt told Sam, glasz eyes taking in the way that a blush spread across Sam's cheeks.<br>"It was nothing dude." Sam stated bashfully, putting his hands in his pockets and kicking his shoes across the ground. Kurt stared at him analytically before brushing it off.

"I should get going to class now, once again thank you so much Sam." Kurt stated and made his way toward the door before Sam quickly stopped him by grabbing his shoulder.  
>"W-wait!" he said and Kurt turned over to look at him curiously<br>"Yes?" He asked softly before Sam gave a nervous smile.  
>"Are you really going to do another solo for the duets competition again?" Sam asked, tilting his head a bit to the left. Kurt pressed a finger against his chin before speaking up once more.<br>"Well I was planning to…"  
>"Can we do a duet together?" Sam blurted out and Kurt's eyes widened.<br>"You want to do a duet with me?" Kurt asked him incredulously and Sam nodded at the shorter male.  
>"I guess we could, I mean we're the only people left without partners." The brunet nodded and Sam smiled widely for reasons he wasn't too sure of himself.<br>"Do you have any ideas for songs, Sam?" Kurt asked with a soft tilt of his head.

**Three Days Later**

"_Yellow diamonds in the light_  
><em>And we're standing side by side<em>  
><em>As your shadow crosses mine<em>  
><em>What it takes to come alive<em>"

Rachel belted out as Blaine's face broke out into a gigantic toothy smile. He ran forward as Rachel was sining and jumped onto one of the empty chairs on the choir room.

"**It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny**  
><strong>But I've gotta let it go<strong>"

Blaine sang out before pointing over at Rachel. She smiled brightly at him before they both took a deep inhale and turned over towards the kids of the New Directions and the panel of three impartial judges that Mr. Schuester had selected for the duets competition.

"_**We found love in a hopeless place**_  
><em><strong>We found love in a hopeless place<strong>_  
><em><strong>We found love in a hopeless place<strong>_  
><em><strong>We found love in a hopeless place<strong>_"

Kurt rolled his eyes as Blaine and Rachel jumped around the choir room, it was entirely predictable. A cotton candy top 40 hit that was sweet and catchy, but had absolutely no depth to it whatsoever. It was exactly what Blaine loved to sing. Sam kept glancing between Rachel and Blaine and then back to Kurt to see how his friend was taking it all in. He thought they sounded pretty good even though he was sure that Kurt would have sung Rachel's parts better, he didn't know why anyone would give up having Kurt as their duet partner.

They quickly went through their number before everyone clapped loudly at their performance. Rachel and Blaine were panting heavily and staring at each other with bright smiles. They turned and started blowing kisses to their peers and the three teachers selected as judges. Rachel passed by the table set up for Sue, Beiste, and Emma; trying to sneak a glance at what they had written for her.

"Next up is… Kurt and Sam." Mr. Schuester read off of his clipboard before Sam shot up from his chair and went to go grab his guitar. Kurt smiled lightly and slowly got up, he caught Blaine's curious glance in his direction and gave his boyfriend a curt nod. Sam had his guitar slung around his shoulder and he quickly began picking notes on the instrument as Kurt sat down in a stool and crossed his legs. He placed his hands on his knees and turned up to look at Sam before giving him tiny nod.

The entire room was quiet except for the soft and constant notes that were being played by Sam.

"**If you be my star**  
><strong>I'll be your sky<strong>  
><strong>you can hide underneath me and come out at night<strong>  
><strong>when I turn jet black and you show off your light<strong>"

Sam sang softly, his lips tugging up into a nervous smile as he sang. He turned around slightly and played his guitar as he stared down at Kurt with bright eyes. Sam considered Kurt one of his best friends and despite what everyone at school told him, the best thing about him were the things that people picked on him the most for.

"**I live to let you shine**  
><strong>I live to let you shine<strong>"

Kurt blushed as Sam sang out the words, it seemed as if they were directed at him but they… they couldn't be. Kurt licked his lips softly before opening his mouth and letting his voice harmonize with Sam for the next few lyrics.

"**_but you can skyrocket away from me_**  
><strong><em>and never come back if you find another galaxy<em>**"

Sam turned to look at Blaine with hard eyes before letting his line of sight turn back onto Kurt.

"_**Far from here with more room to fly**_  
><em><strong>Just leave me your stardust to remember you by<strong>_"

They sung out the lyrics in unison as Sam took a few steps back. Kurt hopped off of the stool and glasz eyes flicked across their small audience. They all had mixed expressions, however he quickly turned his gaze back onto Sam.

"_If you be my boat  
><em>_I'll be your sea  
><em>_a depth of pure blue just to probe curiosity  
><em>_ebbing and flowing and pushed by a breeze  
><em>_I live to make you free  
><em>_I live to make you free_"

Kurt sang out, his high pitched and controlled voice softly echoing throughout the choir room. This should have been the second duet that they had sung, however Kurt had had it pounded into his head that his requests to sing with Sam were predatory. He hoped no one thought that now, he had given up his duet with Sam the first time and this time it was the blond who approached him.

"_but you can set sail to the west if you want to_  
><em>and past the horizon till I can't even see you<em>"

Kurt turned softly, looking over at Quinn, Santana, and Mercedes who were all watching the pair with various levels of intrigue. He ripped his eyes away from them and turned back to face Sam.

"_Far from here where the beaches are wide_  
><em>just leave me your wake to remember you by<em>"

Kurt took a few steps forward as he continued to sing, each one of his steps bringing him just a tad bit closer to Sam. Pale hands extended and Kurt's fingers softly straightened out the collar of the navy blue polo that Sam was wearing. There was a bright blush on Kurt and Sam's face but neither dared to acknowledge it, they focused on the lyrics of the song instead as a way to distract themselves.

"_**if you be my star  
><strong>__**I'll be your sky  
><strong>__**you can hide underneath me and come out at night  
><strong>__**when I turn jet black and you show off your light**"_

They were still rather close to one another as they sung out to one another, just a foot or two separating their bodies. Sam continued to play his guitar, missing one or two notes from just how nervous he was. His voice however remained determined and steeled.

"**I live to let you shine  
><strong>**I live to let you shine**"

Sam sang out, taking two steps forward and subtracting away from their already minuscule distance. Kurt mirrored the movements, an unknown force guiding his body toward Sam. In less than a few seconds Kurt and Sam were inches apart, and their foreheads were about to press up against one another. Kurt's hand flew up and his fingertips ghosted across Sam's cheek. They continued to sing to each other, as their eyes remained locked onto one another. Glasz melting with teal as voices blended together into one harmony.

"_**but you can skyrocket away from me**_  
><em><strong>and never come back if you find another galaxy<strong>_  
><em><strong>far from here with more room to fly<strong>_  
><em><strong>just leave me your stardust to remember you by<strong>_"

Sam leaned just a bit forward, nudging their heads together. The contact snapped Kurt's mind back into place and he took four fluttery steps away from Sam. His voice faltered just a bit before he turned on his heel, looking over at Blaine who looked deeply confused and worried. Sam's face fell and he felt an immense amount of guilt wash over him as he slid his eyes shut.

"_**Stardust to remember you by**_"

Kurt and Sam sang out in unison both barely above a whisper, the song finally ended and everyone stared at them with mixed expressions. Rachel started the applause however and soon they were all clapping at the performance. Kurt smiled softly at the reaction. Normally he would have reveled in the acclamation, but he was feeling very off at the moment. Sam walked up to him and flashed him an apologetic smile. Sam nudged his shoulder against Kurt's and jerked a thumb in the direction of the judges, a sly smile on his face.

Emma looked as if she was about to cry, Beiste _was_ crying, and Sue was silently nodding her head at the two.  
>"Maybe we have a chance of winning." Kurt whispered out to Sam as the blond male shot him a large smile and the pair walked back over to their respective seats in the choir room.<p>

Just in case anyone is wondering what the songs were in this chapter they were -

The Blaine/Rachel duet was "We Found Love" by Rihanna  
>The SamKurt duet was "Boats and Birds" by Gregory and the Hawks

Both are some of my favorite songs.  
>Also, bolded lyrics meant that the lower pitched singer was singing while italics meant that the higher pitched singer was singing and both of them meant that they were harmonizing.<p>

Hopefully I'll have the next (and final?) chapter up by next week.  
>I hope you liked this chapter, once again I would appreciate any and all reviews. =)<p> 


	3. Bella Notte

Hey guys! Sorry for taking so long on putting this part up! I've been really busy lately. Thank you so much to everyone who is reading this and everyone who has put it on their story alerts, favorites, and just read it in general. You guys have no idea how much I smile every time I see one of those things pop up in my email. Without further ado here's the next chapter, I hope you guys like it!

-

"What's going on with you and Sam?" Blaine asked, just a bit of an edge to his voice as he stared up at Kurt with questioning eyes. The boy being questioned turned his head and gave a slight tilt to the left before raising an eyebrow at his boyfriend.  
>"Can you please elaborate?" Kurt stated pointedly before closing his locker and pressing his books against chest. He started walking down the hallway and glanced over his shoulder to see Blaine following him.<br>"Oh please, Kurt don't play dumb. The way he looks at you, he follows you around like a lost puppy, and _the duet that you two had_?" Blaine stated, his triangular eyebrows slanting downward as he followed after the taller male.  
>"Blaine, you're being ridiculous. Sam is just a friend, not to mention that he's straight. Are you really doubting my faith to you?" Kurt asked, turning around to stare down at Blaine with an offended look.<p>

"No! I trust you, I just don't trust-" Blaine started before a tall blond ran over to them with a large grin plastered over his face. "Hey Kurt!" Sam greeted the countertenor excitedly before pulling him into a half hug before waving at Blaine. "Blaine." He said with a nod before turning back to look at Kurt. Blaine was glaring daggers at Sam now, before turning over to Kurt and mouth the words "him."

Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaine before speaking up. "Hello, Sam. Nice to see you." The brunet stated, his lips tugging up at the enthusiasm that Sam had greeted him with. Sam didn't like him, Blaine was just being paranoid. Sam was straight. It seemed the more time he spent with Sam the more he had to repeat that to himself. "Are you guys excited to see who won the duets competition?" Sam asked, the trio of boys beginning to walk once more. The last period had already ended and they were on their way to glee club.

"Yes! I have a feeling that it's gonna be us!" Kurt said excitedly  
>"Dude, totally! It'll be my second win in a row, I'm just that good." Sam joked, causing Kurt to slap his arm lightly.<br>"Don't get such a big head, Samuel. You'll run out of lemons." Kurt quipped causing Sam to give an offended gasp before he wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck and leaned in.  
>"Take it back or I'll mess up your hair."<br>"Never!"  
>"I'll do it! Don't try me!"<br>"You wouldn't dare."  
>With that Sam quickly began ruffling Kurt's perfectly coiffed hair.<p>

Blaine was in shock, he had stopped walking and was blatantly gawking at his boyfriend and the blond football player. Kurt was giggling at the fact that Sam was messing with his hair and Sam was in hysterics as well. Every time he even so much as touched a single strand of Kurt's hair the brunet would nearly bite his head off; yet here he was laughing as Sam was ruining his hair. His eyes narrowed and he coughed loudly into his fist causing the pair in front of him to break apart and turn around.

"Yes, well I'm pretty excited for the results too. I hope that Rachel and I get the win. We practiced the song several times," Blaine explained as they all began walking again. Kurt was smoothing out his hair and sticking his tongue out at Sam while Sam made faces at the shorter male. "The choreography was done completely on the spot however." Blaine said with a forced chuckle. There was definitely something going on between these two and it bothered him to no ends that Kurt was lying to him. It was one thing to cheat, but to lie about it?

Blaine glanced at Kurt once more to see his boyfriend nodding absent mindedly at him. He wasn't even paying attention to anything he had to say. Blaine took a deep breath and forced a smile on his face before reaching forward and wrapping his arm around Kurt's waist.  
>"Let's hurry up so we can see who won." Blaine stated before picking up the pace a bit to leave Sam behind. A look of hurt flashed across Sam's face before he quickly, yet badly, masked it with indifference. He jogged after the couple before skidding to a halt right behind them as they reached the choir room.<p>

Kurt glanced over his shoulder and gave Sam a tense smile - this was it! They'd finally get to see who won. Despite how often he was telling everyone that he and Sam would most definitely be the winners he was actually completely unsure how how likely they were to win. Everyone had given such amazing performances, he was for sure that Brittany and Santana would win after their rendition of "Make You Feel My Love" by Adele. Walking into the choir room everyone was glaring at them and the trio felt a bit put on the spot.

"Finally. While you gays were having your little threesome, some of us were trying to get our free coupon to Breadstix." Santana angrily told them causing Kurt to give and offended gasp and Sam's eyes to widen a bit. Blaine rolled his eyes before he tugged Kurt along and made their way up to a pair of chairs at the top of the steps. Sam followed them up before realizing that there were no chairs and awkwardly made his way down and sat down next to Tina and Mike.

"Now that we're all here" Mr. Schuester started, causing all eyes to turn on his direction, "I think we can finally get to the much anticipated results of the duets competition." The teacher reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a rather elegant looking envelope. Turning over to Finn who was sitting by the drums he cleared his throat and a drum roll was started. He grinned excitedly before making the motion to open the letter.

"Now before I open this I just want to say that the judges thought that ALL of your performances were amazing and tha-"

"Just open the damn letter!" Mercedes yelled out

With that Mr. Schue opened the letter and withdrew the paper from the envelope.

"Kurt Hummel and Sam Evans!" He announced causing Kurt to rip himself away from Blaine's grasp and start jumping up and down in excitement.

"Oh HELL to the NO!"  
>"EXCUSE ME?"<br>"BLASPHEMY!"

Mercedes, Santana, and Rachel jumped up from their chairs and quickly started yelling in protest but they fell on deaf ears. Kurt skipped down the steps and pulled a stunned Sam up from his chair.

"W-we won!" Sam stated and Kurt nodded rapidly before pulling Sam into a hug. Sam froze on the spot before slowly returning the hug, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist and swaying softly from side to side. While the rest of the glee club tried to stop the three divas from tearing Mr. Schuester a new one Blaine remained in his seat. His eyes locked onto the two boys hugging below him.

Kurt turned his head up to look at Sam and smiled at him brightly. "We did it." he whispered to the blond, both of them completely oblivious to the yelling going on behind them or the intense glare that Blaine was shooting them. "Yeah, we did." Sam whispered back, leaning forward and bumping their foreheads together.

* * *

><p>"I still can't believe that Santana slashed Mr. Schuester's tires." Kurt said, his tongue poking out of the side of his mouth as he tried to center his lump of clay on the wheel.<p>

"Well Mercedes wrote 'HOOCHIE' on the side of Miss Pillsbury's car…" Sam stated as he molded his clay into a perfect cylinder and started creating an opening for it.

"Well I must admit I probably would have done something too if we had lost, we were_ flawless_." Kurt stated, his eyes flicking up toward his friend, trying to figure out just how Sam was doing what he was doing with his hands.

"Hehe, I thought we were pretty good too." The blond stated as a tiny smirk found it's way onto his face, he was staring at just how cute Kurt looked as he was trying to get his clay ready before he let his gaze fall back down onto his own masterpiece.

"How are you doing that?" Kurt asked, trying to sound as indifferent as possible despite the fact he was jealous of Sam's amazing pottery skills.  
>"Oh it's just easy, you're just not centering it properly Kurt." Sam said, he got up form his stool and walked over to stand behind the other male.<br>"You have to put your whole body into it, you can't just use your hands. Like this." He leant forward, Sam's head hovering over Kurt's shoulder and his hands on top of the countertenor's. He ignored the blush that was rising to his cheeks and focused on centering Kurt's lump of clay onto the wheel. Kurt's breathing had hitched the minute that Sam's hands had found themselves on top of his. He could feel the blond's hot breath against his neck and the way his solid chest was pressed up against his back. It was unnerving to say the least.

"Just…" Sam whispered as he moved Kurt's hands and body against the clay to push it into the center of the spinning wheel. "Put your back into it…" He continued, moving Kurt's hands to start hugging around the spinning clay and causing it to tighten and rise into the air. Kurt gulped down a lump in his throat before he finally started following Sam's advice instead of just freaking out over the contact that they were sharing.

"L-Like this?" He whispered out in hesitation as he noticed that Sam's hands were slowly removing themselves from his own.

"Yeah, just like that." Sam murmured back in return, a bright smile tugging onto his lips. "You're a natural." the football player told the shorter male, causing Kurt's cheeks to redden.

"Th-thanks." He stuttered out before the door opened up and a brown haired girl walked in.

"Hey did you guys…" The young woman started before looking at the scene in front of her and feeling as if she was intruding on something very private. Sam backed away from Kurt and gave a sheepish smile. "Hey." He stated embarrassedly as Kurt tried to focus on continuing to throw his clay.

"I just wanted to know if you guys wanted to paint your pottery when you come to pick it up or if you wanted us to do it for you?" She asked, still feeling very rude and awkward.

"Uh I wanna paint mine, what about you Kurt?" Sam asked turning his head to look down at the brunet.

"I want to paint mine as well, I have quite a few styles in mind that I-Aah!" He yelped out as a bit of clay broke apart and smacked him in the cheek.

"Kurt you gotta hold it steady!" Sam stated, moving back in behind Kurt and placing his hands on top of his once more.

"Like this, dude…" The blond whispered and began guiding Kurt's hands around the clay once more.

The woman saw herself out as Sam continued to teach Kurt just how to properly mold clay.

* * *

><p>"One day I hope that they build a new restaurant just so we have at least more than three options…" Kurt stated as he twirled his fork around his spaghetti before looking up and smiling shyly at Sam.<p>

"I think this place is pretty good." Sam stated with a mouthful of pasta. "Y'know…" He swallowed his food before continuing and licked his lips messily. Kurt covered his mouth to stifle a giggle as Sam started up again. "Y'know I have another free coupon here since Quinn sorta made me pay for our dinner last year…" Sam told Kurt softly, wincing a bit at the memory. She had accused him of being gay and told him that his impressions weren't working on her…

"Well," Kurt said with a soft tilt of his head "I can assure you that I won't make either of us pay." He told Sam with a tiny giggle. Sam flashed him a bright smile before digging excitedly into his food once more.

"Sorry that you had to go with me, I'm sure this evening would have been much more fun with Quinn or Mercedes rather than with me." Kurt told Sam, giving him a weak smile.

Sam shook his head before Kurt could even finish his sentence "No! Dude, Kurt, I like… I'm having an amazing time with you." He flashed a sideways slightly dopey grin and Kurt felt his ears start to burn up with you. "This is really great and I'm like… having so much fun." Sam's cheeks were starting to redden and Kurt stared at him curiously before nodding gently.

"Me too." He twirled his fork around the spaghetti once more before raising a bit to his lips and eating the pasta.

"Like maybe if you wanted to we could do this again some time, even without all the coupons… I could pay if you want." Sam all but whispered causing Kurt to shoot him another curious glance. "As friends!" Sam quickly added in and Kurt had to stop himself from bursting out into laughter.

"Of course I would, Sam. Whenever you're free I'd be more than happy to have another evening of fun with you." The brunet whispered out with a tiny smile.

"Awesome." Sam stated with a far off look on his face and a giant grin on his face.

"Very much so." Kurt murmured back, as he let his eye flick down back to his food to eat the last bit of his pasta. Sam was already finishing his plate before he heard some weird song start ringing out from under the table.

Sam's fork clattered against the plate before he reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone. He quickly pressed his thumb against the red off button until the phone powered down completely.

"You didn't even check who was calling…" Kurt noted as Sam looked up at him with a bit of tomato sauce around his lips.

"I didn't uh…" He looked as if he was searching for the right words in his head before he cleared his throat and continued "I don't want anything to interrupt our night." Sam said with a bright smile and Kurt shook his head with a light laugh. Sam joined in after before the waitress walked by and slid them the check before taking Sam's plate of food away.

"I'm gonna go use the bathroom real quick, the movie starts at 9 right?" Sam asked and Kurt nodded in confirmation. Feeling a vibration as he watched Sam walk away Kurt reached into his pocket and turned his phone off without even reading who had texted him. He quickly finished his food and placed his napkin on top of the plate. Reaching into his bag he grabbed the coupon and slid it into the folder with the check before getting up and waiting for Sam. There was a part of him that knew that they were blurring lines but he didn't really care right now. He was having fun and he didn't want anything to ruin it.

"Hey," Sam whispered in his ear causing Kurt to jump up a bit. He whirled around as Sam was laughing at how jumpy Kurt was. "Didn't you go that way?" He snapped out at Sam as his cheeks were starting to burn. "Yeah but I came back the other way?" Sam said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world and Kurt pouted just a bit.

"Let's just be glad that the movie isn't a scary one then." Sam told the shorter male who gave him a bit of a side eye.

"Did you leave a tip?" Sam asked as they started walking toward the exit and Kurt shook his head no.

"Kurt!" He gasped, he ran back to the table. Kurt turned around to see Sam stopping the waitress show as taking their cups and Kurt's plate away. He reached into his pocket and grabbed his wallet before giving her some type of bill. Despite the pang of guilt he felt, he couldn't help but smile at Sam's politeness.

"Phew, that was a close one." Sam stated as he jogged back up to Kurt. Kurt rolled his eyes, scanning Sam's face before he realized he still had that tiny bit of tomato sauce around his lips. "Sam you have a little…" Kurt reached out and wiped the pad of his thumb against the sauce on Sam's face. Sam stiffened at the touch, looking like a deer caught in the head lights as Kurt retracted his hand and smiled sweetly at him.

"Shall we go?" He whispered out before Sam nodded absent mindedly and walked after Kurt out of the restaurant.

* * *

><p>The movie was some type of musical that Kurt had been dying to see apparently but the movie could not hold Sam's attention for that long. Instead of watching the movie he found himself watching Kurt's reactions to it which were much more interesting than the people singing and dancing on the screen. He saw the way that Kurt's face lit up every time the songs started up and he thought it was really cute. Lots of things about Kurt were cute. Like the way that he ate, he ate all prim and proper like he was in someplace really fancy even though he was just as Breadstix. Sam also thought that the way that Kurt was smiling at the movie was really cute.<p>

It was totally normal though, he could think another guy was cute without being… gay. Sam had for most of his life thought that he wasn't anything but straight. That is until he transferred last year and met Kurt Hummel. Kurt wasn't like other guys though so did that mean that he was still straight? It's not like he wanted to kiss Kurt or anything… Although his lips looked really soft and the way he smiled always kind of did make him think of doing just that. Sam shook his head and angrily turned his attention back onto the movie. This was getting really confusing and it was messing with his head.

There was a barely touched bucket of popcorn on his knee that came with the coupon but they had both just ate at the restaurant earlier and weren't really in the mood for popcorn. Sam reached into the bowl absent mindedly to try and distract himself from thinking more about Kurt when he felt his hand gently hit Kurt's. He turned his head at the same time as Kurt and laughed a nervous smile. Kurt smiled back before grabbing a bit of popcorn and placing it in between his lips. The brunet turned back toward the movie and Sam gave out a tiny sigh of frustration. This was starting to get really confusing… He grabbed a handful of popcorn and all but shoved it all in his mouth.

"Did you know that in the original Broadway production this song was actually cut to save time?" Kurt whispered as he leaned into Sam.

"R-Really?" Sam asked with his mouthful of popcorn. "Mmhm, it's one of my favorites." Kurt noted before turning back towards the screen. Sam swallowed the food down and decided to give up on trying to pay attention to the movie. He turned his head and let himself stare at Kurt. The porcelain skinned teen was smiling brightly at the movie and gasped a bit as someone performed a really cool dance move, or at least that's what he thought it was. He was too busy noticing how Kurt's nose would crinkle up a bit whenever he smiled.

* * *

><p>The drive to Kurt's house was filled with comfortable silence and Sam insisted that he walk Kurt to his door step. "Sam, you're making me feel like some preteen going out on their first date." Kurt noted with a laugh as Sam opened the gate for him. "I'm just being nice." Sam explained as he kept in step by Kurt all the way to his door step. "Well I'm safely at my door step now. Thank you so much for driving me to all of our wonderful prize locations. Usually I'm the one driving so it was nice for a change." Kurt explained with a bright smile as Sam scratched the back of his head bashfully.<p>

"Yeah, well I had lots of fun so it was no problem." He rocked on his feet a few times before finally gathering a bit of courage. Just as Kurt was about to tell him his goodbyes Sam leaned forward and pressed his lips against Kurt's cheek.

The brunet's eyes widened and he knew that he was starting to turn very red. Sam leaned back and smiled at him before pulling him into a half hug and running away toward his car. Kurt blinked a few times in shock and realization before he shook his head and waved at Sam. "Bye, Sam!" He shouted out as Sam waved at him. Kurt played with his scarf a bit before reaching into his pocket and opening his door. It was a very nice night indeed.

-

And that was chapter 3! It was a bit short but I hope you guys don't mind. This was supposed to be the final chapter but I decided to cut it into two parts since I really liked what happened here and I thought it deserved it's own chapter. The next and final chapter will be happening very soon. It's finals weeks so I'm a bit swamped but as soon as it's over I'll have a bunch more free time and I have a bunch of ideas that I would love to write out.

Please tell me what you thought of this chapter by dropping a few reviews my way. :)


End file.
